


Care and Attention

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don needs some extra attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Attention

**Author's Note:**

> itle: Care and Attention  
> Pairing: Mac Taylor/Don Flack/Adam Ross  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for explicit sexual content  
> Summary: Don needs some extra attention.  
> Kink: Rimming and Dom/subs relationship  
> Notes: Written for Caz. Prompt was Mac/Don/Adam, kneeling  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mac feels like the luckiest guy in the world with these two kneeling before him. Don is quieter than usual, head bowed as Mac’s fingers run through his hair. Adam is looking up at Mac with a hopeful expression. Don needs the extra attention tonight which he and Adam have already discussed. Still Adam is the less patient of his subs and is just waiting for things to start. Before Adam joined them Don would often sit at Mac’s feet or between his legs as they watched tv. They do still sometimes share that quiet time but as a trio they are relatively new and Adam is forever trying to please.

“Patience, Adam, we have all night.” He smiles at Adam, this isn’t a punishment or rejection, just a slow down. “Do you need some pup time tomorrow?” Adam’s wide smile is all the answer Mac needs. Adam is excitable but as Scamp he’s even more mischievous and the puppy play really helps to settle him.

With that to look forward to Adam’s mood lifts. He knows Mac would never deny him the essential play time but it’s nice that Mac noticed. He’s a great Dom to Adam and a wonderful owner for Scamp.

"You okay, Don?"

Don nods, "yeah."

"Look at me."

Don lifts his head and looks at Mac, he doesn't look very happy so Mac has to ask, "you've been quiet all day, what's wrong?"

"Just work stuff, people not doing what they're supposed to. We had four guys call in with supposed stomach bugs after Taylor's bachelor party. It's nothing major. I'll be okay now that I'm off for a couple of days." As Don talks he slides his hand up Mac's leg. "I just want to focus on you guys, switch off from that place."

Mac leads Don to the bedroom and takes an uncertain Adam’s hand when he hesitates. He presses a quick kiss to Adam’s temple, “nobody gets left out.”

When Don’s on the bed Mac and Adam kneel either side of him. Following Mac’s lead Adam presses a kiss to Don’s throat. Their timing isn’t perfect as they move along his neck and then down his chest. Don doesn’t care, he’s starting to ignore the work problems going round and round in his head and focus on lips, fingers and tongues as his lovers spoil him. Adam licks one nipple as Mac bites the other. They continue kissing, pinching, licking and driving him crazy. Mac knows he loves this and he appreciates the attention. Adam’s a little more hesitant on the hurting side but they’ll get used to each other in time. Mac stops and kisses him, pushing his tongue against Don’s and running his hands over Don’s body. Mac pushes his fingers against Adam’s mouth on Don’s nipple. Adam sucks Mac's fingers for a minute. It’s not anywhere near the dirtiest thing Don’s ever seen but in that moment it’s intensely erotic.

When Mac moves, Don grips his cock and Mac shakes his head, “patience, Don.” He pushes Don’s arms above his head. Don groans even though he loves this. Mac whispers something to Adam and he moves down the bed to kneel between Don’s thighs. Mac kneels, straddling Don. He sucks Mac as Adam sucks him. Adam caresses his balls and Don sighs around Mac’s cock. Adam gives great head so Don gets a little distracted but Mac’s gentle thrust gets his attention.

“Good Don, you want to be fucked?”

Don nods as best he can and Mac pulls his cock out of Don’s mouth. He taps Adam on the shoulder and gets him to stop.

“Turn over, Don.”

Don rolls over onto his stomach and Adam pushes his legs apart. He holds Don’s ass cheeks open and places a soft kiss to Don’s hole. He kisses and licks while Mac watches. There’s an element of being assessed but Adam just focuses on Don and stretching him open. The combination of fingers and tongue cause Don to push back against Adam wanting more. They change positions again with Mac kneeling behind Don. Adam kneels in front of him and Mac pushes two lubed fingers inside Don.

“I’m good, Mac.”

Adam kisses him as Mac pushes his cock in slowly. Once he’s fully in Don takes Adam’s cock in his mouth and as soon as they find a rhythm he focuses his attention on sucking Adam and not hurting him when Mac’s thrusts are a little enthusiastic. They both praise him; Mac telling him how beautiful he looks and Adam saying how good Don’s making him feel. Don loves the idea of being used even though this is far from that but it’s amazing being in the middle of the two of them, putting their pleasure first. He’s always gotten off on other people’s pleasure. Adam thrusts forward a little just as Mac hits his prostate and Don couldn't be happier. Mac must have given Adam some signal or said something earlier because now Adam starts thrusting forward in time with Mac and Don’s determined to hold back on coming before they do. Between the two of them fucking him he might not last. He hums around Adam’s cock, knowing how good the sensation can feel and tries to push back against Mac's cock but he's too close, the sensations are just too much and he comes before Mac.

Adam pulls back as they slump and kneels over Don stroking his cock. “Is this okay?” Adam asks.

Don nods and Adam jerks a few more times letting himself come on Don’s face. He smears the come on Don’s cheek and then kisses him. Don closes his eyes and smiles, he feels filthy and he loves it.


End file.
